Telephone book is a basic application in mobile terminals such as mobile phones and so on. When people use the telephone book application, they often encounter the situation of updating contact ways, and the new contact ways of a contact may come from a new address book or short message notification. If other people directly call the phone of the user to notify him/her, then the new contact way will generally be stored in the call records application.
Currently, the update operation of the telephone book application in the mobile terminal can only update one contact each time. When it needs to update many contacts, the user needs to continuously select the edit menu entry in the menu or continuously click the edit button on the interface to complete a large amount of operations of updating the contacts, and such update mode is a cumbersome process and brings lots of inconvenience to the user.
Except for directly updating the contacts in the telephone book, applications such as call records, short messages, multimedia messages and so on may also contain the new numbers of the contacts. Currently, applications such as call records and so on in some smart mobile terminals possess the function of updating the contacts in the telephone book. However, the inventors have found that only one contact can be updated each time, and when there are many un-updated contact numbers in applications such as call records and so on, it is also a cumbersome process to update one by one.